“Sugar” glitter is a popular effect in the craft market. Typically the effect is achieved by applying dry glitter over glue to adhere the glitter to a substrate. Other products which claim to provide a sugar glitter effect are gels that must be brush applied. The present invention provides an aerosol glitter product capable of providing the sugar glitter effect.